Dishwashing compositions constitute a generally recognized distinct class of detergent compositions, particularly when compared to detergents designed for fabric washing. For example, the ultimate dishwashing composition results in a spotless and film-free appearance on glassware and silverware after a cleaning cycle in a dishwashing machine. In fabric washing operations, on the other hand, detergent compositions which result in greasy, oily or soapy residues on items that were cleaned can be tolerated.
Often, washing articles in a commercially available dishwashing machine entails using three products. Salt is added to the salt compartment to recharge the ion exchanger which softens the water, a dishwashing formulation is used to clean the articles and a rinse aid is used to ensure that the articles are rinsed with no streaks or smears. Consumers generally find it very inconvenient, however, to replace or refill such products.
In order to provide convenient products to consumers, manufacturers have been making dishwashing tablets in order to eliminate detergent handling and dosing issues. Such tablets often have a detergent portion, and a wax portion which contains a rinse aid. These types of tablets, which are sometimes referred to as 2-in-1 tablets, have disadvantages since they may only be used in a wash cycle that does not exceed 55° C. This is true because the wax portion which contains the rinse aid will completely dissolve in a wash cycle that exceeds 55° C. This causes all of the rinse aid to drain out of the dishwashing machine before the actual rinse cycle. Furthermore, such 2-in-1 tablets require that salt be added to the dishwashing machine in order to obtain optimal results, and they are very complicated and expensive to produce.
Other types of tablets that are well known are often referred to as pH sensitive 2-in-1 tablets. These types of tablets have a detergent portion and rinse aid portion that is contained in a pH sensitive material, the rinse aid portion to be released under the lower pH conditions of the rinse cycle. The pH sensitive 2-in-1 tablets may be used in wash cycles that exceed 55° C., but they are known to prematurely release rinse aid in hot washes that run long. Also, like the detergent tablets with the wax portion, the pH sensitive 2-in-1 tablets require that salt be added to the dishwashing machine in order to obtain optimal cleaning results and they are extremely expensive to produce.
In addition to the above-described deficiencies of conventional tablets, such conventional tablets also are known to characteristically leave residue on dishware being cleaned because they do not always completely dissolve within a dishwashing cycle. Conventional tablets are also difficult to handle because they often require unwrapping before use. Also, those that are not wrapped can be unpleasant to handle because of fines on the surface of the tablet.
It is of increasing interest to provide a dishwashing composition that works well at all wash temperatures of a dishwashing system (even temperatures greater than 55° C.), provides anti-scaling benefits in a system that is high in phosphate and/or carbonate content (in hard water), does result in excellent cleaning benefits in water that has not been subjected to conventional water softening additives (i.e., hard water), provides a shiny glassware appearance in the absence of conventional rinse aid compositions and does not leave residue on dishware being cleaned. This invention, therefore, is directed to a dishwashing composition that is associated with an anti-spotting agent, and preferably has at least one of a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation and a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation on glassware being cleaned. The dishwashing composition is superior in that it unexpectedly results in excellent cleaning properties and reduced spotting and scale formation, even when no salt is added to the dishwashing machine to soften hard water, when washing cycles exceed a temperature of 55° C., and when no rinse aid composition is added to the dishwashing machine. In fact, the present invention is directed to a superior 3-in-1 detergent composition that is contained in a stable water soluble sachet. Such a superior detergent composition unexpectedly results in a reduction in film and spot formation even when compared to similar compositions in solid (e.g., powder/tablet) form.
Additional Information
Efforts have been made to prepare dishwashing compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,373, an automatic dishwashing detergent composition comprising a phosphate builder and a metal containing bleach catalyst is described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for making dishwashing compositions. In WO 00/06688, a dishwashing composition with a coated core is described. The coated core has a substance that exerts its function in a clear rinse cycle.
Even further, other efforts have been disclosed for making dishwashing compositions. In DE 197 27 073 A1, coated detergent components are described.
None of the material above describes a dishwashing composition within a water soluble sachet wherein the dishwashing composition is in the form of a gel and comprises an anti-spotting agent. Moreover, none of the material above describes a dishwashing composition within a water soluble sachet comprising an anti-spotting agent and a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation and/or a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation wherein the dishwashing composition results in excellent cleaning properties and glass appearance when used, for example, in the presence of hard water, in the absence of rinse aid compositions and in a washing cycle that exceeds a temperature of 55° C.